Nickelodeon (UK and Ireland)
| share source = BARB | slogan = It's All New, All Nick! | replaced by names = | sister names = | timeshift names = Nick +1 | web = | sat serv 1 = Sky (UK) | sat chan 1 = Channel 604 (SD/HD) Channel 605 (+1) Channel 632 (SD) On Demand | cable serv 1 = Virgin Media (UK) | cable chan 1 = Channel 712 Channel 713 (+1) Channel 714 (HD) TV Choice on Demand | iptv serv 1 = TalkTalk Plus TV | iptv chan 1 = Channel 483 | sat serv 2 = Sky (Ireland) | sat chan 2 = Channel 604 Channel 605 (+1) Channel 632 (HD) On Demand | cable serv 2 = Virgin Media (Ireland) | cable chan 2 = Channel 604 Channel 605 (+1) Channel 634 (HD) | cable serv 3 = WightFibre | cable chan 3 = Channel 100 | iptv serv 2 = BT | iptv chan 2 = Channel 483 | iptv serv 3 = Plusnet | iptv chan 3 = Channel 483 | iptv serv 4 = Magnet Networks (Ireland) | iptv chan 4 = | online serv 1 = Sky Go | online chan 1 = Watch live (UK & Ireland only) | online serv 2 = Now TV | online chan 2 = Watch live (UK and Ireland only) | online serv 3 = TVPlayer | online chan 3 = Watch live (UK only) (TVPlayer Plus subscription required) | online serv 4 = Virgin TV Anywhere | online chan 4 = Watch live (UK only) }} Nickelodeon is a television channel that is dedicated to kids' programming. In the UK and Ireland, it is operated under a joint venture between Viacom International Media Networks Europe and Sky plc. On 1 September 1993, a localised version of the US channel launched in the United Kingdom and much later in Ireland. In the United Kingdom, the channel is available on Sky, Virgin Media, and TalkTalk Plus TV. In Ireland, the channel is available on Virgin Media Ireland, eVision and Sky Ireland. Different than other Nickelodeon versions worldwide, Nickelodeon UK and Ireland does not air any animated programming on its schedule apart from Winx Club and SpongeBob SquarePants, and all Nickelodeon animated programming is switched to Nicktoons in the UK and Ireland. History The channel launched on satellite (as part of British Sky Broadcasting's Sky Multichannels package) on 1 September 1993, originally airing for 12 hours and showing both cartoons and live action series. Off air the channel would air static logos, schedule information and teletext. Live presentation followed in 1994, branded as Nick Alive!. From October 1995, it shared space with Paramount Channel. When Sky launched in 1998, Nickelodeon was in the original channel line-up on Astra 2A, and the channel was aired for three more hours. However, analogue satellite services continued to shut down Nickelodeon at 7 p.m. each day until analogue satellite was discontinued in 2001. Later, additional channels were added such as Nick Jr. and a timeshift version. In February 2002, Nickelodeon revealed a new 'splat' design which became the main logo for several years. Nickelodeon was also part of the ITV Digital line-up, until the service's closedown in 2002. On 31 October 2005, Nickelodeon and Nicktoons extended their hours. In March 2009, the channel rebranded to a 'fantasy' look.http://www.broadcastnow.co.uk/nickelodeon-uk-to-get-fantasy-rebrand/1993827.article The channel previously rebranded in Autumn 2005, although the fantasy look was slowly introduced in 2008. On 15 February 2010, the worldwide 'rebrand' logo for the network was adopted by this channel. The TeenNick block also adopted the American identity.http://www.nick.co.uk/teenick On 30 April 2010, Nickelodeon's sister channels took on their rebrand logos, and the channel's broadcast time was extended to 24 hours. A HD version was launched on 5 October 2010 on Sky. Later, a HD version of the channel was also available on Virgin Media. Ownership The Nickelodeon channels available in the UK and in Ireland are operated through a joint venture with Viacom International Media Networks (VIMN) and Sky plc trading as Nickelodeon UK Ltd. VIMN holds majority in shares (60%). Sister channels Nick Jr. Nick Jr. first appeared in the UK and Ireland from 1995, between 9am – 3pm on weekday school days on the main Nickelodeon UK channel. On 1 September 1999, Nick Jr. launched on Sky, allowing the channel to broadcast all day. Nick Jr. shows programming aimed at pre-school children, which was previously shown during the daytime on the main channel, but this strand has long since been dropped (though it was reintroduced briefly during 2005). Nick Jr. originally timeshared with MTV Dance when that channel launched in early 2001, though this ceased some time ago, with MTV Dance having gone 24 hours since then. Nicktoons On 22 July 2002, Nicktoons was launched, airing Nicktoons cartoons, as well as other cartoons, throughout the day. SpongeBob SquarePants and ToonMarty are part of the Nicktoons schedule. Nick Jr. Too On 24 April 2006, Nick Jr. Too was launched. It broadcasts Nick Jr. shows on a different schedule to the main Nick Jr. channel. Nick +1, Nicktoons Replay and Nick Jr. +1 On 1 September 1999, a one-hour timeshift of Nickelodeon was initially launched on Sky. It is available on Sky, UPC Ireland 605 and Virgin Media 713. The channel originally launched as Nick Replay but was rebranded as Nick +1 on 2 October 2012, along with the launch of Nick Jr. +1 and the closure of Nicktoons Replay. A one-hour timeshift of Nicktoons, Nicktoons Replay, was also available on Sky channel 630. The timeshift channel replaced the Nicktoons spin off sister channel Nicktoonsters. It closed on 1 October 2012 and was replaced with Nick Jr. +1 the following day. Nick Jr. +1 launched on 2 October 2012, replacing Nicktoons Replay, which closed the previous day. The timeshift channel is available on Nicktoons Replay's previous space. Republic of Ireland feeds In 2004, Viacom International Media Networks launched a Republic of Ireland advertising feed for Nickelodeon. A Republic of Ireland feed for Nick Jr. was launched in 2006. On 13 September 2012, it was announced that Sky would be launching an Irish feed of NickToons on 16 October 2012. All Nickelodeon channels available in Ireland now host Irish advertising and sponsorship. Nicktoonsters On 18 August 2008, Nicktoonsters was launched. Its licence first appeared on the Ofcom website in September 2007 (initially named "Nicktoons 2", and changed to Nicktoonsters on 3 July 2008).Licence Details for Nicktoonsters The channel closed on 31 July 2009 and was replaced with a one-hour timeshift of Nicktoons on 1 August 2009. Programmes Over the years the network has produced series including Genie in the House (2006–2009) and the recent Summer in Transylvania. Apart from local continuity programming and Camp Orange, Nickelodeon UK mainly airs imported programming from the US network, Canada's YTV, and the children's division of Australian broadcast network Network Ten. House of Anubis is filmed in the UK, but is produced for the American channel and premieres in the US market first. Highest rated broadcasts These are the ten most watched broadcasts on the channel, based on data supplied by BARB. The figures do not include repeats or airings on Nickelodeon +1.http://www.barb.co.uk/whats-new/weekly-top-10?_s=4The ratings exclude viewers in the Republic of Ireland. Highest rated films/specials These are the ten most watched films and specials, based on data supplied by BARB until 4 November 2013. These figures do not include repeats or airings on Nickelodeon +1. Ratings exclude Republic of Ireland viewers. Kids' Choice Awards Traditionally, the Kids' Choice Awards in the United Kingdom and Ireland before 2007 included only an airing of the original ceremony from the United States. Nickelodeon UK from then on held a full ceremony for two years in 2007 and 2008 which included a fully local slate of categories and was held at the ExCeL London. No ceremony or UK-specific awards were held in 2009 after network budget cuts, and since 2010 only a few local categories are voted by children in the United Kingdom and Ireland, which are awarded each year by Nickelodeon presenters as continuity during the airing of the American ceremony on a one-day delay. Nickelodeon Land Nickelodeon Land is a section of the Blackpool Pleasure Beach resort in Blackpool which is a six-acre section of the park featuring themed Nickelodeon attractions and souvenirs. The Nickelodeon Land section of the park in opened April 2011. References External links * Category:Nickelodeon Category:MTV channels in the United Kingdom Category:Television channels and stations established in 1993 Category:Children's television channels in the United Kingdom Category:Children's television channels in Ireland Category:Sky plc television channels